The present invention relates to a plastic container and in particular a plastic bottle. Such plastic containers have been known for a long time from the prior art. When designing such plastic containers and in particular also the bases thereof different criteria should be observed.
Thus on the one hand an attractive design of these bases should be created, but on the other hand they should also exhibit good support stability and moreover in some embodiments should also have a sufficient resilience against the pressure of the liquid located in the container and also generally with respect to pressures exerted in a longitudinal direction of these containers.
Moreover there have been constant attempts recently to reduce the weights of such plastic containers and also to reduce the weights of the corresponding base portions. Therefore container bases which in particular have radially extending reinforcing ribs have already been known for a long time from the prior art.
The object of the present invention is to provide a plastic container which on the one hand has a high stability but in this case functions with a comparatively low base weight. In this case a sufficient stability of the base should be ensured, advantageously even in the case of off-centre loading, for example inside a secondary packaging. In addition such a container should also satisfy the criteria of transportability and stability within a filling line.
In addition the vulnerability in the case of deformations should be reduced, i.e. the container should advantageously remain stable even in the event of small deformations. Finally, it would also be desirable to provide a container which, during manufacturing, can also be fabricated with a final blow moulding pressure which is reduced with respect to the prior art.